Of Pens and Papers
by Pearl Byakugan
Summary: NejiSaku: After two long years, they finally get to meet... 'Deep inside though, she knew that she wanted to see him, even just this once.' Birthday Fic. AU


**_Main Pairing: NejixSakura  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... what a bummer...  
Summary: This is a story about two pen pals who wanted to meet each other.  
Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NEJI! I seriously might change the title in the future. I know it's been a long time since I updated my other stories. It's just that the plot bunny doesn't visit me no more...sniff...sniff..._ (review later! and visit my other stories while your at it, please?)**

**Of Pens and Papers**

With his cool demeanor aside, he had to admit—he was nervous. Walking briskly towards the exit of the terminal, he fought the urge to just go back and forget about today. Then again, Hyuugas were not born cowards, and he certainly would not bow down to cowardice. Still, his heartbeat seemed to thump faster as he neared the exit.

His attire was semi-casual; he donned on a long-sleeved polo shirt and jeans. A knapsack was slung over one shoulder while the other held a small mint green gift bag. As he exited, he looked at his wristwatch. _2:51pm._ Nine more minutes to go. He went to one of the wooden benches facing the crowd and sat down. As he whiled away the time, he scanned each of the people's outfits, hoping to see _her._

* * *

She saw the large structure ahead and quickened her pace. After a few moments though, she slowed down a little. She was nervous—very nervous. She just wanted to run the opposite way. Deep inside though, she knew that she wanted to see _him_, even just this once. Clutching a small wrapped parcel to her chest, she walked faster again, leaving all her doubts behind.

As she walked, the wind gently blew her hair, which was secured with a sakura pin, although some shorter locks framed her face. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a denim cropped jacket and a denim pencil-cut skirt (longer than a miniskirt). Of course, she wore her ideal slip-on sneakers. She looked at a passer-by's digital watch. _2:54pm. _Six minutes more. Almost there…

* * *

Five minutes more to go. As he turned to scan the crowds, he saw a girl going nearer to the crowd. She was wearing the exact replica of the person he's been looking for. Standing up, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder, and getting the small gift bag, he slowly walked over to the girl. As he approached, he noticed that the girl had turned towards him and her eyes widened for a second, then hesitantly neared him as well.

When they were within hearing range, he spoke up. "Haruno Sakura?"

Her eyes softened before she nodded. "You must be Hyuuga Neji."

Neji nodded and they both greeted each other properly. After that was done, silence reigned. They both felt awkward. They have been pen pals for 2 years yet meeting the other seemed strange, as if you have a bond with a total stranger. After a while though, he handed her the gift bag. She seemed surprised but accepted it with a small smile and thanks. He watched her reaction as she opened it, grasped the thin yellow box and opened it. Surprise, wonder and awe shown on her face.

"It's wonderful! Would you please help me?"

His answer was to retrieve the bracelet and clasp it on her outstretched wrist. It had a locket in shape of a sakura flower and sakura petals dangling all around it. Simple yet elegant. As if remembering, she blushed and thrust out a wrapped parcel.

His eyebrows rose. Presents were not given out in his family, so he never really had the luxury of opening gifts. One of the things he thought he'd never get to experience—until now.

"I haven't forgotten, _Neji-kun._" She used her nickname for him when they still conversed through mail. "Happy Birthday!"

Neji hesitantly received the gift after saying his thanks. He was unsure of how to react. Be all giddy? Nope, not him. Be teary-eyed and thank the gods for this gift? Seriously, this is Neji we're talking about. He looked back up to see Sakura smiling at him. "Go on, open it!"

He decided to just tear the wrapper away slowly, silently savoring each moment. As he tore away the remaining wrapper, he saw the gift. It was a framed drawing. It was a sketch of a cage, the door was open and a bird was almost out. It's almost free of its cage, the cage that holds it back from going anywhere. _How did she know—_

"From our constant exchange, I got this impression based on your letters," she seemed reluctant. "If—if you don't like it, you don't need to keep it. I may have gotten the wrong impression." She bit her lower lip.

"Sakura, you got everything right," he said silently. "I am a caged bird…but why did you draw the bird free out of the cage?"

Sakura smiled warmly. "I was hoping to open the door for you. Maybe…someday, you'll be free."

It took a while for him to respond. "Hn." A ghost of a smile was on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Neji-kun, where do you want to go first? I could show you the different sights—maybe you'd want some food?"

She's as interesting as she was in letters, Neji observed. He wanted to get to know her more.

What he didn't know was that, she also felt the same way about him. She also saw him let his guard down—and smile.

* * *

A lot happened in the next three years: dates, engagement, wedding plans, and the wedding. Though there were many events to remember, they would never forget the power of pen and paper… it's what brought them together…

**The End**


End file.
